


A Knight's Grief

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is John's loyal knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](http://pfdiva.tumblr.com/post/40804299150/johnsdong-dave-kissed-his-future-king) by [this person.](http://sutekistriders.tumblr.com/)

Dave kissed his prince, an arm wrapping about the other man's narrow waist, pulling him closer.

He was as gentle, caring, and passionate as he could manage.

John deserved that.  He was a good prince, a good man, and a good friend.  John deserved a kiss that told him that he was loved, lovable, and amazing.

He also deserved to get that kiss from someone who was attracted to him in that way.

Unfortunately, there was only Dave, and Dave was John's loyal knight.

Loyal, and obedient.

So he gave it his all.  He closed his eyes and pretended that there were soft breasts pressed against his chest.  He pretended that the head cupped in his hand had hair long enough to fall over his fingers.

He pretended the hands on his shoulders touched him with a finesse borne of manipulating dangerous processes, rather than a confidence borne of handling heavy, unwieldy objects.  He pretended that the glasses clacking into his shades were round, and not rectangular.

He pretended so hard that he almost reacted very badly when he felt the evidence of John's desire against his hip.

Right.

Not Princess Jade.

Dave carefully withdrew, taking in the sight of John's fluttering eyelashes, the flush of blood suffusing his face, his swollen, moist lips.  Was that what the princess would look like, should he ever have the chance to kiss her?

John's eyes opened, drowning blue and huge in his face.  Dave forced the corners of his mouth up into an uncertain, insincere smile.  John smiled back, and it was a smile he meant.  Dave was going to be sick.

"You're...you're very good at that, Dave..."

"You expected me to be bad?"

"N-No?"

"Pfft, you're the worst liar ever."

John laughed, in that shy way people do when someone they like very much makes a joke, then playfully punched Dave in the shoulder.  Dave wanted to scream at John that he was wrong, he was mistaken, he didn't know.

But he didn't.

Instead, he leaned in and gave John a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips, then stepped back with a wide, false smile, "Your destiny awaits, sire."

John smiled, wide and happy, then visibly steeled himself before turning to head up the stairs to greet the victorious Alternian nobility and his fate.

For months after, the people of the kingdom believed that the prince's knight mourned the loss of his liege lord to the necessity of his sacrifice.

Only a very select few knew that he mourned the lie he let his prince die with.

"He thought I loved him the way he loved me."


End file.
